Be Mine Please!
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Berawal dari rencana keluarganya yang ingin menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan orang lain. Berlanjut kegilaan Kyuhyun yang meminta -memaksa- Kim Yesung untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya menjadikan mereka akhirnya bersama. /"Yak! Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai ini"/ "Permintaan mu dikabulkan" /Just little story for Kyusung Day/ DLDR/ HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY


Title : Be mine please

Cast : Kyuhyun & Yesung

Genre : -

Rate : T

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Typo, Gaje, Lebay, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain(?)

NOT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

"Hyunngg…" Teriak namja jangkung yang sedang berlari kearahnya, belum sempat berfikir apa yang akan namja itu lakukan, dengan tidak sopan orang yang berstatus sebagai junior di sekolah nya itu langsung menarik tangannya, mengajaknya berjalan dengan cepat hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah padang rumput luas di belakang sekolah.

"Hyung gawat hyung" mondar-mandir di hadapannya dengan rancauan tidak jelas yang terus keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana" Ia menjambak surai ikalnya merasa frustasi, menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengahadap orang yang berpostur lebih kecil darinya.

"Hyung~" kini Ia berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tenang, memegang bahu orang di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayah ku akan menjodohkan ku dengan orang lain" Ucap namja yang lebih besar, yang lebih kecil hanya menundukan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu kepadaku" Berkata pelan, perlahan Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan namja itu dari bahunya lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau" menahan tangan namja berpostur lebih kecil darinya itu dengan tangannya. "Bisakah kau menolong ku?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Jawab namja yang lebih kecil dengan nada dingin.

"Karna hanya kau yang bisa menolongku~ tidak ada yang lain"

.

.

"Yak! Kyu kau gila! Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai ini" Yesung terus saja menggerutu saat orang yang Ia sebut sebagai Kyu atau Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah mini dress berwarna putih kepadanya.

"Sstt hyung jangan berisik, orang-orang memperhatikan kita" Ya mereka berdua memang sedang ada di toko baju sekarang dan tak sedikit orang yang jadi menoleh ke arah mereka gara-gara teriakan Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak mau Kyu" memasang wajah cemberut adalah ciri khas Yesung jika sedang merajuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat pakai~ nanti aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaan mu" mendorong Yesung pelan agar memasuki ruang ganti baju.  
Mau tak mau Yesung pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah memasuki ruang ganti, beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan kepala Yesung yang menyembul keluar.

"Kyu~ aku malu" Ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak apa-apa, keluarlah"

Perlahan, walaupun Yesung mengaku malu tapi akhirnya Ia keluar juga, dengan mini dress yang Kyuhyun pilihkan tadi yang kini telah melekat di tubuh rampingnya, sial namja itu memang pemaksa.

Berdecak kagum dengan mata yang tak berkedip "Wah ini tak terlalu buruk hyung~ kau terlihat cantik"

"Yak berhenti berbicara seperti itu~ aku ini namja!" Yesung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Haha tapi itu memang kenyataannya" sedikit tertawa, Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, menarik tangan Yesung kembali "Kajja sekarang kau butuh wig panjang dan sedikit riasan di wajahmu"

"Mwo? Yak yak Kyu~ jadi kau benar-benar serius dengan rencana gila mu ini" Yesung memelototkan matanya kaget.

Tunggu rencana? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Ah benar mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

..Flashback..

"Aku punya sebuah rencana" Namja yang lebih besar mendekatkan bibirnya di kuping namja yang berpostur lebih kecil.

"Yak kau gila! Kenapa harus aku" respon namja yang lebih kecil saat namja yang lebih besar selesai membisikan sesuatu.

"Karna aku tak punya banyak teman dekat, hanya kau teman dekatku"

"Tapi Kyu~ apakah harus aku yang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu lalu menemui ayahmu?"

"Yesungie Hyung kau itu cantik jadi hal itu bukan masalah besar bukan? Hanya meyakinkan ayahku saja jika aku sudah mempunyai pacar dengan seperti itu ayahku tak akan menjodohkan ku lagi dengan orang yang tak ku cintai"  
Ya ternyata kedua orang itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Yesung, mendebatkan tentang rencana Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya tak lama Yesung pun mengalah dengan paksaan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun segera bergegas untuk menjalan rencananya dengan membawa Yesung pastinya, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua ada di tempat ini untuk benar-benar menjalankan ide gila Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Nyonya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sambut pegawai salon dengan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

Sementara yang di panggil Nyonya terlihat syok melempar tatapan horror yang Ia tunjukan kepada Kyuhyun, mendekatkan bibir tipis nya ke telinga yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya kemudian berbisik 'Yak Kyu kenapa aku di panggil Nyonya?'

terkekeh geli adalah respon yang Kyuhyun tunjukan saat melihat raut wajah bingung Yesung "Tidak apa-apa hyung~ kau memang cantik seperti yeoja" sahut Kyuhyun yang mendapat respon cubitan keras di perut gembilnya.

Kyuhyun memekik sakit dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat, Ia beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri semula, Yesung seperti ahjumma saja, kenapa harus mencubit perut sexy nya segala, kira-kira seperti itulah runtukan Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan nya kembali, membuat dua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua tersadar, dengan suara bass Kyuhyun yang terdengar terlebih dulu.

"Ah iye~ tolong dandani dia supaya terlihat cantik" sedikit mendorong Yesung pelan agar melangkah mendekati pelayan itu.

"Ia cantik sebenarnya, tapi sayang tak bisa berdandan dengan benar" Ujar pelayan itu setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan wajah Yesung dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Sial! Ingin rasanya Yesung berteriak sekarang juga, dan menggigit Kyuhyun secara keras, enak saja, Ia kan namja jadi mana bisa Ia berdandan seperti yeoja, tapi untung Yesung adalah orang yang pintar sekali mengendalikan emosi, tetap tenang dan mau tau mau tetap menjalani rencana gila ala Kyuhyun.

Belasan menit telah berlalu, tak ada kerjaan yang berarti bagi Kyuhyun, Ia masih terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu, kecuali hanya membolak-balikan surat kabar lama yang tergeletak tak berdaya sedari tadi, ntah ini koran edisi beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi Ia tetap mencoba untuk membacanya daripada hanya diam bengong saja, fikirnya.  
Tapi tetap saja nihil~ tak ada berita yang menarik indra penglihatannya membuatnnya harus membolak balikan surat kabar itu dengan kesal.

"Kyu~" panggil lembut seseorang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya lantas menurunkan surat kabar yang tadi menutupi wajahnya secara perlahan.

Mata yang tiba-tiba membulat dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, itu adalah respon pertama Kyuhyun saat melihat sosok itu.

Tunggu, sebenarnya Ia ada di mana sekarang? Bukankah tadi Ia pergi ke salon kecil dengan teman yang Ia panggil Hyung itu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada sosok bidadari cantik yang datang dan menyapanya di sini?  
Kumpulan kata yang terus mengelilingi fikiranya, membuat nya sibuk dengan fikiran nya sendiri selama beberapa menit.

Plakk~ menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan tak terlalu keras.

"Bodoh! Aku mengajak mu pergi dari tempat ini, tapi kenapa kau malah hanya memandangi ku seperti orang bodoh" Omel Yesung melenggang pergi, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang mulai sedikit tersadar dari aksi bengong/? Nya.

"Ye..Yesung hyung" gumamnya sedikit tergagap.  
Memperhatikan punggung Yesung yang mulai sedikit menjauh.  
Benar ternyata itu adalah Yesung, Ia bisa mengenalinya dari gaun yang orang itu pakai.  
Sial kenapa Yesung terlihat cantik sekali barusan.  
Bangkit dari duduknya, Kyuhyun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Yesung.

"Tunggu hyung~" menahan tangan kecil Yesung, membuat Yesung harus menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau akan pergi dengan sepatu kets mu?"

Yesung menatap kearah kakinya, sepertinya sepatu kets nya memang tak cocok dengan gaun yang Ia pakai "Lalu? Jangan bilang kau akan menyuruhku melakukan hal gila lagi?" Was-was, tentu saja~ bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah orang jenius dengan banyak ide gila yang mengisi otaknya.

"Kajja ikut aku" kembali menarik Yesung dengan cepat, sialnya Yesung tak sempat berontak untuk menolak jadi Ia terpaksa kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan ide gila ya akan Ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Menatap sepatu highheels berwarna biru sapphire yang melekat di kaki nya dengan tatapa horror "Kyu kau benar-benar gila" dengan nada dingin yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memamerkan senyuman indahnya sebagai respon, yang ntah mengapa itu malah terlihat seperti senyuman menyebalkan bagi Yesung.

"Kajja" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya melanjutkan perjalanannya, berjalan tenang dengan Yesung yang mulai membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Aww… yak! Aish" meruntuk adalah hal yang sedang Yesung lakukan sekarang, ketika kakinya sedikit terpeleset akibat susahnya menggunakan sepatu berheels tinggi yang sama sekali belum pernah Ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Yak Kyu aku kesusahan untuk berjalan" Melayangkan sebuah protesan dengan nada kesal yang kental di dalamnya.

"Tak apa-apa berjalan saja dengan pelan" Ujar yang di depan tetap melenggang santai, membuat Yesung ingin sekali melempar sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi itu ke kepala indah pria tampan *ya Ia akui itu* yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Drrtt…

Sebuah getaran yang berasal dari benda kotak hitam persegi yang ada di dalam saku pria yang ada di depan.  
"Ne Yeobseo? Appa? Ne aku akan segera kesana" Kyuhyun menutup panggilan dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

Dengan cepat Ia meraih pergelangan Yesung dan menyeretnya untuk ikut berlari dengannya.

"Yak… yak apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Yesung, tentu saja~ saat Ia berjalan kaki pun sudah kesusahan menggunakan sepatu laknat ini apalagi saat di ajak berlari, ntah sudah berapa kali Ia terpeleset karna tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri tapi Kyuhyun terus aja mengajaknya berlari dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada banyak waktu hyung~ Appa ku akan segera pergi kembali jadi kita jangan sampai terlambat untuk menemuinya"

"Tapi aku lelah Kyu! Kaki ku juga sakit" mengebaskan tangan Kyuhyun agar terlepas dari tangannya, Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, dengan kerucutan kesal yang kini bertengger di bibir tipisnya.

"Maaf hyung~" Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Yesung yang berada beberapa centi di belakangnya "Jika seperti itu… kau ku gendong saja"  
Tanpa aba-aba dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menempatkan tubuh ramping Yesung di kedua tangan kekarnya, tak lupa heels yang kini Kyuhyun jinjing di tangan kirinya, ntah kapan Ia melepaskannya dari kaki Yesung, yang pasti kejadian itu sangatlah cepat membuat Yesung pun tak menyadari jika dirinya sudah ada di gendongan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun kembali memacu langkah kakinya dengan cepat.  
"Yak Kyu~ kau benar-benar gila! Turunkan aku" dan dengan Yesung yang baru tersadar sekarang.

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi…"

"Berpegangan~ kalungkan kedua tangan mu di leherku karna aku akan berlari lebih cepat lagi"

Walaupun sempat menolaknya beberapa kali, pada akhirnya Yesung pun hanya bisa menurut, mengalungkan kedua tangan rampingnya di leher Kyuhyun.

Sesekali mata sipit itu mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap wajah dari bawah Kyuhyun yang sedang sedikit berkeringat.

'Terlihat sexy' Eh yak! Apa yang sedang Ia fikirkan, dengan cepat Yesung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tak berapa lama langkah kaki Kyuhyun mulai memelan secara perlahan sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Yesung dari gendongannya dengan perlahan "Sudah sampai" dengan terengah-engah, Kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan pernafasannya kembali.

"Dimana rumah mu?"

"Terhalangi satu rumah dari sini" Kyuhyun sengaja tak berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya, Ia tak mau mengambil resiko yang dapat membuat rencananya ini akan terbongkar.

Yesung mengangguk paham "Ah yang ber cat putih itu"

"Pakai sepatumu, tak mungkin kan kau akan menemui Appa ku tanpa alas kaki?"

"Ah iye~" Yesung tertawa kecil, meraih sepatu heels yang tergeletak di sampingnya lalu memakainya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau tak mungkin kan akan menemui Appa mu dengan banyak keringat yang bercucuran seperti itu?" Mengambil saputangan kecil yang ada di saku nya, perlahan Yesung mengelapi setiap keringat yang mengucur di dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaku untuk beberapa saat "sudah hentikan" nenepis tangan Yesung secara perlahan, Ia terlihat sedikit gugup lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedepan "Ayo ikuti aku"

Yesung kembali menurut dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.  
Sampai langkah keduanya terhenti tepat di depan gerbang tinggi yang menjulang keatas, membatasi antara jalanan dan rumah megah kediaman keluarga Cho.

Security yang sedari tadi berjaga di pos nya terlihat berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah dua orang itu, membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu untuk masuk.

"Kyu~ aku tak yakin" Berbisik dengan pelan tapi masih dapat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap orang yang sedang menunduk gugup di depannya "Tenang ada aku jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil itu lumayan lama, Yesung dapat merasakan kehangatan yang mulai merembet dari tangan besar Kyuhyun di tangannya, ntah kekuatan magic dari mana tapi Ia benar-benar jadi merasa sedikit tenang karna hal itu.

.

.

"Jadi ini Yeoja chingu mu Kyu?" Mr. Cho menelisik setiap inci tubuh Yesung yang terlihat ramping karna mengenakan dress, Mr. Cho terus berkeliling dengan tangan yang Ia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Uhm… Kim Yesung" maenjawab dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"Hum kau cantik juga~ dan terlihat seperti wanita baik-baik" Mr. Cho tersenyum dan itu mampu membuat hati kedua orang itu merasa lega, setidaknya Mr. Cho percaya dengan tipuan yang mereka buat.

"Tapi… aku tak yakin jika dia pacar mu Kyu"

Baru saja dua orang itu merasa lega kini keduanya harus di kagetkan dengan ungkapan ragu yang Mr. Cho ucapkan barusan.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan bingung, ya mereka bingung hal apa lagi yang dapat meyakinkan Mr. Cho agar beliau percaya kepada mereka.

Hening sejenak sampai tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan tubuhnya terhempas kedalam dekapan seseorang dengan cepat dan apa ini yang terasa kenyal di bibirnya? Ia berusaha membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan ini cukup gila! Apakah orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang sudah gila? Mencium nya secara tiba-tiba di depan ayahnya sendiri.

Yesung berusaha menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan berhasil, Kyuhyun menjauh darinya "Maaf ayah~ tapi dia benar-benar pacarku" Ucap lirih Kyuhyun.

"Yak anak nakal, kau bertingkah mesum di hadapanku"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat hadiah jitakan sayang dari sang ayah.

"Habis ayah tak percaya" merengut dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.  
Mr. Cho hanya tertawa renyah menanggapinya, anaknya memang sudah dewasa sepertinya.  
"Baiklah ayah percaya~ huh capek sekali, ayah ingin istirahat sejenak sebelum pergi lagi melanjutkan bisnis ayah yang tertunda"

"Yesungie~ jika Kyuhyun nakal dan berbuat mesum lagi seperti tadi jangan sungkan untuk memukulnya" lanjut Mr. Cho tersenyum ramah di balas senyuman manis dan anggukan paham dari Yesung sementara Kyuhyun hanya menekuk wajahnya "Enak saja aku bukan orang semesum itu ayah" protesnya tak terima.

.

.

"Kyu~ aku benar-benar gugup tadi, untung tak ketahuan" Yesung bercerita ria kepada Kyuhyun.  
Berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kediaman megah keluarga Cho.

"Hyung…" cukup lama diam akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yesung yang kini terlihat bingung di sampingnya.

"Tadi semua…" ada jeda waktu yang cukup lama dalam perkataannya "Hanya acting Hyung~ tolong jangan di masukan kedalam hati, Gomawo untuk semuanya" setelah berbicara seperti itu Kyuhyun pun berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kearah rumahnya.

Mematung dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, sial perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa saat Kyuhyun mengatakan jika semua hanya acting hatinya terasa perih? Padahal Ia tau dari awal jika Ia hanya berniat membantu Kyuhyun tak lebih dan dengan jelas Ia pun tau jika ini memang hanya pura-pura, tapi kenapa saat kata pura-pura itu di perjelas oleh mulut Kyuhyun sendiri hatinya terasa sangat perih? Sial air mata sialan ini juga kenapa harus turun deras melalui pipinya.

Melepas kedua heels yang awalnya masih Ia pakai, memacu langkahnya dengan cepat menjauhi kediaman keluarga Cho.  
"Jadi ciuman itu juga hanya sebuah acting? Ckck dasar bodoh" Yesung terus menggerutu dalam tangisannya, dengan tangan kecilnya yang tak henti mengusap air mata yang terus merambat jatuh di pipinya.

Tak lama kemudian…  
"Hyung~" terdengar sebuah panggilan

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tapi beberapa detik kemudia Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, karna Ia tau itu suara siapa Ya itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tak boleh melihat airmata bodoh ini, lebih baik Ia melarikan diri, ya sepertinya itu lebih baik.

berhasil juga Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung, membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya walaupun tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ada apalagi?" Bertanya dengan nada dingin, Yesung sebisa mungkin membuat agar suaranya tak terlihat seperti sudah menangis.

"Aku lupa hyung~ aku pernah berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintaan mu"

"Permintaan… permintaan… permintaan… apakah kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan ku jika aku ingin kau menjadi milikku? Tidak kan?" Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan teriakan yang sedikit kencang meluncur bebas dari mulutnya, Ia meluapkan semuanya di detik itu juga.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kaget melihat wajah Yesung yang basah dan juga terlihat sedikit kesal tapi kenapa? Ia tak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun berniat ingin menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Yesung tapi dengan keras Yesung menepisnya.

"Lupakan saja" Ia kembali membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Hingga tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali bersuara "Ya aku mau menjadi milik mu Kim Yesung, aku mau" membuat Yesung kembali menghentikan langkahnya, dan kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan "Permintaan mu di kabulkan, aku ingin menjadi milikmu"

"Ckck jangan hanya karna aku menangis kau jadi mengasihiku"

"Tidak, itu semua benar aku juga menyukaimu~ hanya saja aku takut kau akan tak nyaman dengan perasaan ku ini jadi aku berusaha menyembunyikannya selama ini"

"Ah wae?" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa saat melihat ekpresi Yesung yang menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya Ia sedang menelisik matanya untuk mencari titik kebohongan, tapi sungguh kali ini Ia memang jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Jadi… sekarang kau milikku?" Bertanya dengan nada polos membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

Pukk…

"Argh…"

"Jangan tertawa bodoh kau jelek" melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sedang meringis kesakitan terkena sabitan sepatu heels yang Yesung bawa sedari tadi, akhirnya Yesung kesampaian juga memukul kepala indah Cho Kyuhyun dengan sepatu heels nya, haha.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Yesung yang sedikit ada di depannya "Yak kau kejam sungie~ seperti ibu tiri"

"Berisik!"

"Sayang~"

"Berisik!"

"Sungie~"

"Jangan berbicara"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan~ dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menggoda Yesung, dan Yesung yang beberapa kali memukul Kyuhyun karna godaan Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung merasa sebal padahal dalam hatinya (senang) *eh

Semuanya akan terasa mudah jika semuanya mau terbuka satu sama lain, hidup itu tidak sulit jika kita tak mempersulitnya.

.

.

-FIN-

Kata2 mutiara macam apa itu xD wkwk maaf gak jago bikin ;'v

Yoyoyo… 13 April~ Happy KyuSung Anniversary day~  
Semoga makin kompak yah mereka~ dan tetap ada moment nya walaupun Kyu wamil nanti T_T  
Btw ciee KYS dapet hadiah lagu duet KyuSung nih di album baru Yesung xD kkk~ Yesung feat Kyuhyun - At The time~ aww can't wait… xD

Review after read please~  
Maaf klw masih banyak kekurangan *bow


End file.
